Rice Bowl
by j.d.y
Summary: Uchiha Itachi always got what he wanted. He thought he wanted the land, but now he's not so sure. Written for SunMoonNeko! XD


HIya :D This was written for SunMoonNeko here on Fanfiction. It was her brithday last friday and this was her persent but because I was so busy I had issues getting this done in time :D I'm so sorry hun! I hope you love it!

Word Count: 6,322 without author's notes!

Release Date: Sunday, May 1st, 2011

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi wondered why he was stuck with this job.<p>

He was destined to be the next CEO of a major international company that manufactured steel and weapons to several countries all over the globe, he was a one of the wealthiest people in the world along with the rest of his family, you could trace his family back for generations and yet his father the current head of their family's company was having him attend a charity event for an orphanage that was currently on a plot of land that the company wanted to buy. Like normal the one who owned the place refused to see the little plot of land to them.

So Itachi was being sent to try and persuade the woman to sell the place; he didn't understand why she refused, they were offering her quite a large sum of money, plenty to replace the tiny place. He just couldn't understand why someone else was not given the job of seeing the woman – Sakura Haruno was it? – to try and persuade her. Surely it was an older woman who was set in her ways, why not have an older employee attempt to change her mind?

"We're almost there Mr. Uchiha." The driver supplied him, putting the divider back up between them after he'd told the wealthy man the news.

Placing his martini glass down, the business man felt the limo slide to a graceful stop and Itachi counted to ten, his door opening on ten. If the guy hadn't gotten there by the ten counts, later he would have been fired. Sighing the rich man left the limo, resigning his face into a calm mask.

The orphanage was an old large farm house looking place, which if he remembered correctly housed twenty three children ranging from age three to eighteen, two babies, and four caretakers who lived there. A metal fence lined the property; the gates secured shut to keep the younger ones from leaving and wandering into trouble. A few children played along the edges of a garden, one little boy covering the other in a bucket of dirt.

All in all the place was nothing special, a waste of space, something that needed to be torn down and replaced by something special, at least in his opinion.

"Naruto you're setting a bad example!" A woman's voice screamed. Itachi looked up, seeing a tall tan blonde adult male in a bright orange t-shirt and jeans sprint from the front door, leaping down the stairs in a mad dash to escape a pink haired woman hot on his heels. All the nearby children were giggling at the pair.

Finally the woman caught up with the blonde, giving him a good whack to the back of the head, leaving the blonde whining in pain and rubbing the knot on his head. Shaking her head at the blonde's antics, the woman seemed to notice him, walking towards the gate. Itachi decided to meet her there just to be courteous; she'd be nicer if he was.

"Hello, I am Haruno Sakura and you are?" So this was the lady who owned the land plot. The Uchiha looked her over. She wasn't tall, but more of an average and he put her at five foot five. Her pink hair was short, about to her shoulders. Sea foam eyes glittered in the sun against her pale skin. She wore a Chinese style pink shirt over jean shorts, it was an odd outfit, but worked together perfectly.

"Uchiha Itachi." He told her, eyeing a dirt covered child her that looked ready to pounce. His black eyes watched as the child hugged the woman in front of him, expecting for her voice to scream at the small little boy, but instead Sakura smiled down at the girl, picking her up.

"You got me covered in dirt." Sakura giggled, poking the girl's nose.

"You needed a healthy covering of it." The woman eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes but you also need to be clean. Why don't you go with Naruto and get cleaned off?" The woman suggested and when the girl nodded, handed the child off to the tan blonde.

"Yeah and then we can get some of the others together and play games." Naruto's voice was loud and cheery as he took the girl inside.

"You have a nice place here." Itachi lied; to him the place was crap.

"I know I do, even though you don't see it that way Mr. Uchiha." Her voice sneered his name, anger clear in her voice.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Looking down at her, Itachi noticed the dirt on her and decided that she should have never allowed the child to touch her. Correction he thought worse about her now that she hadn't leaped to change and clean herself off before continuing talking to him. He shouldn't have to look at her dirty appearance; she should dress up for him. He was much higher in status than he was.

"I'm not selling the place. Leave." Placing her hands on her hips, Itachi suddenly felt like she was looking down on him. And he hated it.

"How long Miss. Haruno do you think you can continue like this? Today you are supposed to having a charity event and no one has shown up. Where do you believe you can get the money to support this dump? The bank? My father owns the bank and trust me we will not be lending you any money." Itachi nearly grinned at her angry expression.

"No one came today, because your dirty, no good, family made sure no one did. And we do get grants from the state." She sneered, her eyes glaring holes into him.

"Yet it isn't enough to cover it fully. How long until the debts pile up?" He was leaning over the gate that separated them; his long tied back hair was falling over his shoulder.

"Stay out of our business." They were but inches apart, their eyes locked in a battle of wills.

"This is my business. You are standing on land that soon will belong to the Uchiha's." He allowed a smirk to blossom on his face.

Slap!

Itachi's face was whipped to the side, the woman's hand leaving a rather large hand shaped red mark on his pale face.

"This is why I hate all Uchihas! All of you are pompous assholes who believe you own everything in this world, when really you don't!" Sakura yelled in his face, grabbing his collar and pulling him down to her in anger.

"If I were you, I'd remove your hands from my person." His voice was calm ad he was reaching to grab her hands.

"Is everything alright?" The voice was quiet, almost inaudible. Both adults looked towards a woman with long purple hair and eyes that had no pupils. Itachi could name the woman easily: Hyuga Hinata.

"Hinata are you here for the charity event?" Sakura let Itachi go, adding, "Or are you here to see Naruto?" Itachi wondered what a Hyuga, especially the heiress for the Hyuga estate was doing in a place like this and why she was on a first name basis with the caretakers of the place he was trying to buy.

"A bit of both." A small smile showed off the girl's pretty face. Her eyes nervously darted between the pair, wondering what she should do. "Hello Itachi."

"Hello Hinata." Itachi wondered when the girl had stopped stuttering. "I see you can talk now." The girl blushed red.

"Asshole." Sakura spoke under her breathe, but the Uchiha heard her. "Hinata why don't you go help Naruto with some things? Sai and Kakashi are both out back attempting to fix the roof."

"I thought it was fixed already?" Hinata was already moving through the gate, shutting it securely behind her.

"Looks like the last storm somehow tore off the shingles." Shaking her head, Sakura watched Hinata's face fall, before she moved to help Naruto inside. Turning back around Sakura growled, "Why are you still here?" Blowing a piece of pink hair from her face.

"I do intend to buy this place." He told her, his coal eyes meeting her eyes.

"I'll die first." Leaning forward over the gate, she sneered at him.

"That can be arranged." He said a loud; his family had had shady dealings in the past and he wasn't above using violence to get what he wanted.

"Stay the hell away from us." Sakura knew the dealings of the Uchiha.

"I always get what I want Miss. Haruno." He turned swiftly on his heel, heading back to his limo.

"There's a first time for everything!" Her voice called and he turned around, a murderous look on his face, but she was smiling smugly at him. Suddenly she turned, ushered the children inside and walked into the orphanage, closing the door and blocking his sight of her. The last thing of her he saw was a cocky smirk on her face, while her eyes looked extremely amused.

A paper hit him in the back of the head.

"Damn it!" He swore, rubbing his head.

The Uchiha cursed under his breath the whole way to his limo and then even back towards his office.

He would find a way to get back at that woman.

She had known the paper was going to hit him in the head and she'd chosen to allow it to.

Silently Itachi added it to another thing he had to get back at her for.

"I will get what I want." He growled, silently intrigued by both the woman and the prospect of finding a way to get the property.

* * *

><p>"She's a feisty one, isn't she?" The father of Itachi Uchiha asked, a smug smirk on his face.<p>

"She is rather persistent." Itachi said, sitting down in a chair across from his father.

He'd been called into his father's office for lunch.

"You won't win her over with simple words; she's too smart for that." Fugaku advised.

"Why don't you send another?"

"Because I have decided that if you can persuade Miss. Haruno to sell her land to us, I will hand you the company."

"And if I do not?" He raised his eyebrow in question, secretly dreading the answer.

"Then your brother, Sasuke shall inherit the company."

Itachi would get it.

* * *

><p>"I am prepared to make an even better offer than what was previously offered." Itachi said as soon as he sat down at the table. It was long and large, big enough to fit many.<p>

"I told you before I'm not selling." She growled out.

"I will also make available to you several places that would fit the needs of children and yourself."

"No." She crossed her arms.

"You will be generously provided for." He told her.

"My answer is still no."

"You do realize that I am offering you more that this place is worth?"

"And you do realize that I don't care right?"

"You stubborn low class-"

She dumped a rice bowl on his head.

"Asshole."

* * *

><p>The next time they meet Sakura threw a rice bowl at his head because he'd touched the gate.<p>

The second time he'd managed to get it open before she'd thrown another rice bowl at him.

The time after that Itachi had managed to get half way up to the side walk before the rice bowl hit him square in the face.

Another rice bowl got him in the face when he reached the bottom of the porch steps.

Getting to the top had caused Sakura herself to simply push the rice bowl into his face.

Itachi wondered what she would do if he actually managed to get to the door.

* * *

><p>Looking uneasily to the door, Itachi wondered how in the world he was at the door. Never before had he made it this close. Sakura always seemed to catch him with a rice bowl either at the top of the porch steps or somewhere along the way.<p>

All the kids who were playing in the front yard had been waiting for his limo, since he came every Wednesday. They seemed to enjoy watching a rice bowl shoved into his face. Even the older kids would come take a look; many times they'd look from the windows or from behind things.

Itachi had found out that Sai and Kakashi were both men that lived at the orphanage with Sakura and Naruto to look after all the children that lived there. Both men had other jobs to try and help with the endless bills. Naruto and Sakura were there pretty much all day every day, and had used up all of their savings to try and keep them afloat and along with the grant money they were doing okay.

But Itachi knew that sooner or later they would run out of options and when they were, he was determined to be there and get what he wanted.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Sakura shouted, noticing that Itachi was standing on the porch. She almost sprinted towards the door, but couldn't for fear of dropping the groceries. The whole back of her pickup truck was filled with groceries along with the seats next to her. It took a lot to feed the children.<p>

"I came to talk to you about selling." His voice was right next to her, causing the pink haired woman to lose her grip on the milk she had been attempting to juggle in her right hand. Itachi without thinking reached out and caught it before it could hit the ground and shatter. Setting it down, the dark haired man tilted his head to the side. "Do you want some help?"

"That would be great." She was confused, but smiled t him in thanks. Itachi picked up the milk, and took some of the bags from her. Together the two made it inside, Itachi watching the kids run around. Some of the older ones noticed that Sakura had brought home groceries and headed outside, bringing in bags. "Thanks guys. I'll organize them." She told them, spreading the bags out among the counter. The children obeyed her, going back to their games or homework.

Itachi was content for the moment to watch the woman flutter around the kitchen, putting things away in their right places. He leaned against the table his head tilted to the side in wonder at her careful movements. Everything had a place.

"If you're going to just sit there and stare you could offer to help me." Her voice was soft but firm. It almost felt like she was talking to him as if he were a child.

"I do not live here and therefore have no idea where you keep your groceries." He said, watching her stiffen for a moment, before continuing her activity. Coal black eyes seemed to be drawn to her butt that was covered in a tight jean shorts.

"I'm not going to sell this place to you, so why don't you just stop coming." Itachi quickly brought his eyes to her face, as soon as she turned to look at him. Her eyes were hard, angry, carefully guarded.

"I will get my way."

"Over my dead body."

"I've told you before that that can be arranged." He told her, watching as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you." He knew that she wasn't lying, Haruno Sakura just wasn't afraid of Uchiha Itachi. Never had been and never would be.

"You will be." He promised.

He'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat in his office, watching the calendar in front of him. He was free the next three Fridays. The Uchiha had made sure of it because he had a feeling getting her to say yes wouldn't be easy.<p>

Itachi had realized that he would have to change tactics if he wanted her to sell the place to him.

She'd have to like him.

* * *

><p>Itachi leaned against the fence, knowing she knew he was there.<p>

Sakura always seemed to know if he was there or not. No matter how he arrived or if he was trying to be sneaky or not she always knew.

"Trying to seduce Sakura again?" Naruto asked. The blonde was cradling a baby in his arms, the infant sleeping peacefully.

"I just want to ask her on a date." Itachi defended. He had long ago realized that the blonde wasn't as big of an idiot as he seemed, you had to be carefully around the Uzumaki, he could be very observing when he tried. But other times he was the largest goofball on the planet.

"AKA you're trying to seduce Sakura." Grinning the tanned blonde, laughed at his own joke.

"Naruto what have has Sakura told you about talking to him?" It was Kakashi. The masked silver haired man was about ten years older than the rest of the adults who managed the orphanage, but he was just as dedicated.

"That if I do she's going to beat me to a bloody pulp." Naruto's grin grew.

"I take it you're using the baby as a shield?" As Naruto nodded, Kakashi shook his head.

"I gotta stay alive somehow." His deep laugh woke the baby, its screams ringing through the yard. Juggling the baby in the crook of his arm, Naruto rocked the child, but he refused to sleep.

"If you want to get Sakura on a date with you, then you had better start helping out Uchiha." Kakashi sighed, taking out his porn book. He'd long ago made sure it was in another language so none of the children would read it.

"What does that mean?"

"That means you take care of this guy." Naruto gently handed the screaming baby to the Uchiha heir, before prancing off to help a child who had fell off the swing set. Itachi quickly turned towards the Hatake, hoping to hand the child off to him only to discover that he was gone.

Itachi held the child away from him, his eyes wide in what many would see as fear.

What was he supposed to do with it?

* * *

><p>Sakura watched out the window as Naruto handed the baby off to Itachi, practically running away.<p>

She had to admit that even though Itachi was a spoiled, arrogant, selfish, pompous, annoying rich man who would do anything to get her orphanage from her he was also adorable and charming. She knew he could be kind, hell he'd brought in her groceries that one time and other times he had done other things such as bringing in the mail, even though she suspected that was to see if any bills were coming in that looked questionable. But at this moment as held the infant away from him she could see something else in him, something that wasn't the same. Plus it helped that he looked scared beyond all reason.

Deciding to cut the Uchiha some slack –maybe he'd finally leave her and her orphanage alone – Sakura headed outside.

* * *

><p>"You're holding him wrong." There was an amused expression on Sakura's face.<p>

"I am holding him just fine." Itachi growled, the baby still as far as he could hold it.

"Bring him closer to your chest." Sakura sighed, grabbing both of Itachi's wrists and forcing the child closer to the Uchiha's chest. As soon as the baby touch Itachi's chest, he snuggled in closer, the man's strong arms supporting his weight. "There see all he wanted was some warmth." Sakura smiled at the other adult, content in their silence.

Itachi looked down in amazement at both the baby and Sakura. The woman seemed to know just what to do even if she wasn't directly holding the child. A pale hand still rested on the baby's head, light and feathery to comfort the little one. The little boy seemed to content to be held to his chest and Itachi wondered if this was how his father had felt when he held himself or his younger brother for the first time. It was such a wonderful feeling that blossomed in his chest.

"I do." He murmured, watching the sun's rays fall on the green eyes woman, the wind blowing her hair in his direction. Suddenly he could see everything about her. Her skin was pale, but not too pale, a lovely color that looked as if it glowed in the sun, her sea foam eyes sparkling in happiness, her smile enough to brighten up anyone's day, her hair looked so soft, the different hues of pink in the sun.

Uchiha Itachi thought Haruno Sakura was beautiful.

* * *

><p>Itachi lay in bed that night his thoughts consumed with the woman with pink hair.<p>

He felt like he could smell cherry blossoms everywhere he went, along with seeing a woman with pink hair and sea foam eyes. She littered his thoughts, consuming him.

"I'm going to get a damn date with her." He growled, sitting up.

Getting out of bed, the Uchiha reached for his private cell phone that not even his father knew about or had a trace on. He dialed the number quickly.

"Hello?" The voice sounded half asleep.

"Ino I need a dozen pink roses signed with my name to a certain address."

"Itachi? God do you know what time it is? I was in bed!" The blonde sounded angry.

"I will pay triple price." He knew that dealing with Ino was easy as long as you were able to pay the price.

"I should kick your ass." She told him, yawning.

"As if you could." He joked; Ino had been his friend for so long.

"Now what is the address and address to whom?" He could hear her searching around for a pen and paper.

"Eighty-nine Phillips Street to a Haruno Sakura. I want them there by tomorrow morning."

"I'm gonna be up all night." Ino groaned and Itachi could hear her head hitting the desk.

"That is all. Good bye Ino."

"You owe me."

Click.

Itachi was satisfied, but something was still bugging him.

* * *

><p>He hadn't dialed the number in so long.<p>

Itachi had even checked the clock before he dialed, knowing that on the other side of the world his mother would be awake.

"Hello Itachi dear." Mikoto's voice was cheery and happy. Itachi was suddenly very glad his parents had divorced when he was thirteen. Mikoto had left her husband after she came home one night to find her husband in bed with a younger cousin of her's. She'd never looked back.

"Hello mother." Itachi was happy to hear from her.

"Is everything alright honey?" His mother sounded worried.

"No why?"

"You normally call me either before I go to bed or when I get up. It's the middle of the day here, which means you should be in bed there." Itachi wasn't surprised his mother had picked up on that. Mikoto was a smart woman.

"I couldn't sleep that's all."

"Are you sure?" She always did know when something was bothering him.

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice about something."

"What about Itachi?"

"I'm attempting to court a girl who hates me." He said, sighing.

"You really like this one, don't you?"

"Yes mother."

"Then tell her you like her." Itachi nearly dropped his mouth open in surprise.

"What?"

"Just tell her you like her. Don't play around, don't try and be coy, just walk up to her and say 'I love you, go out with me'."

"Mother I never said anything about loving her." His eyebrows furrowed together in surprise.

"You never would have called me if you didn't. If you simply liked her, you would have just either went out with her or if that didn't work just go find someone else." Mikoto sounded smug.

"I do n-"

"Itachi dear I'm sorry but I have to go. Please go get some sleep, call me back later." His mother said. "I love you!"

"I love you too."

She hung up, leaving Itachi in his apartment all alone with a revelation.

Uchiha Itachi was in love with Haruno Sakura.

* * *

><p>"When did you decide that I liked flowers?" Sakura asked, the bouquet of roses in her hands as she stood on the other side of the fence. She'd been waiting for him.<p>

Itachi wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"All women love flowers. It's a simple fact." Itachi said, watching her face scrunch up in anger.

Suddenly she shoved the flowers in his face, the flowers tickling his nose.

"Well I don't! I hate them!"

He watched her storm up the stairs and into the house.

* * *

><p>And so it began again.<p>

Every day Itachi would send a different brand of flowers and he even began having his limo drive past the place every day only to discover Sakura standing by the fence and as he drove by she would throw them at the limo.

On some days when he actually got out, she'd throw a rice bowl at him with the flowers crushed inside.

Itachi wondered where she got all the rice bowls.

* * *

><p>Today Itachi had picked the flowers up, deciding to give them to Sakura.<p>

Ino had giggled as he walked in her florist shop, handing him a bouquet of branches of cherry blossoms and white lilies.

It was an odd mix.

Itachi climbed out of his Porsche deciding that day to drive himself around.

"What do you want?" She was waiting on the porch as soon as he opened the gate.

"I just wanted to give you these." Itachi told her, holding them out.

The two meet halfway and Sakura actually took the flowers from the Uchiha's hands.

"They're very beautiful." She shoved her nose into the flowers, enjoying their smell.

"I thought you hated flowers." Itachi wondered aloud.

"Then why did you get them for me?" She smirked, enjoying the confused look in his eyes.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"What exactly do you want from me Itachi?" Sakura asked, the wind blowing her hair in his direction. He idly noticed it was longer now, a couple inches below her shoulders, but the bangs were still to his chin.

How long had he been coming here?

Weeks? Months?

It didn't seem all that long to him, but he knew it was much longer than he thought.

"I want you to go on a date with me." He looked her dead in the eye, showing her how serious he really was about this.

Sakura seemed to think it over.

"Fine, one date. I get to leave at any time."

* * *

><p>The date had gone over wonderfully.<p>

Itachi had taken her out to dinner and afterwards they'd headed out to the beach and walked it. Somehow Itachi found that he'd never been happier during the date.

The after effect of getting a kiss had been amazing.

* * *

><p>They went on other dates.<p>

One to an amusement park.

Another to the beach for the day.

Sometimes he just took her out to dinner or the movies.

Other times they went on picnics.

A lot of times Itachi would just stay at the orphanage and help out.

After a lot of mix ups, Itachi finally could name every child's age and their name.

He helped Kakashi repair the roof after a bad storm, falling off the roof in the process. Kakashi had helped him inside.

Itachi learned that Sai could paint, and even bought some of his pieces, promising to help showcase his work.

Naruto helped include him in the children's games, the group playing soccer together. The blonde had taught him to throw a spiral football.

Sakura taught him how to cook spaghetti and chili from scratch; Itachi burned his hand on a burner. Sakura laughed at him for it.

He'd learned that even those who worked in the orphanage were all orphans.

The place was there home.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe I had so much fun with a guy like you." Sakura said, smiling up at him.<p>

"A guy like me?" He asked, the two standing on the porch.

"Yes the guy who wants to take everything that matters away from me." Her eyes were happy, but in that moment turned sad and angry.

Itachi felt a sense of dread.

How was he supposed to take away the orphanage away from her now?

It would break her heart.

"I'm going to go in now." Her voice was clipped and she headed in quickly.

"Good night."

He had no idea what to do.

* * *

><p>"Itachi I thought you would have been closed the deal by now." Uchiha Fugaku had called both his sons in for the meeting.<p>

"Yeah big brother, I didn't know you would make it this easy." Sasuke was smirking, his duck butt hair cut still the same as ever.

Itachi dearly loved his younger brother, but Sasuke had a complex, the complex to try and out do Itachi in everything he did. Sasuke was also more like their father and generally got along better with Fugaku; he believed their mother should have just put up with their father's cheating.

"She's very insistent." Itachi leaned back into his chair, giving off an air of confidence. Neither his father nor his little brother could ever really tell what he was thinking; only his mother could.

"Well I'll be glad to give you this." His brother passed him a folder and Itachi felt dread enter him.

Slowly he opened the beige folder, numbers and letters assaulting him.

The orphanage was ready to be foreclosed and sold.

They were twenty thousand dollars in debt.

* * *

><p>As soon as Itachi left the meeting with his father, he got in his own car, leaving the driver behind.<p>

The Uchiha speed through every light, anxious. Coming to a quick stop in front of the orphanage, he bolted from the expensive sports car, hopping over the fence and sprinted up the porch steps. Sakura was just opening the door when his hand reached for the handle.

"What are you doing here?" Her face was shocked.

"The bank is about to close this place down." He gasped, resting one arm against the doorframe.

Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Come here to gloat did you?" She growled, she hadn't known about it.

"No I-"

"Of course you did. That's all you really ever wanted."

"I-"

"No! All you want is to take our home away!" She screamed, ever tear breaking his heart.

"Please! Let me-" Itachi tried to grab her wrists, but she broke out of his grasp.

"NO! Get out of here you asshole! This is all your fault! The bank never told us we were in the hole. All because of your family, your dirty, rotten, no good family!" She was shoving him away from her. Suddenly he was at the edges of the steps and with one mighty push, she sent him tumbling down them.

Itachi would admit it hurt like a bitch, but he knew he deserved it.

"Don't you ever come back here again!" He looked up in time to see her slam the door shut behind her.

What was he going to do?

* * *

><p>Itachi lay in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling.<p>

He wondered what he could do.

How could he stop what was going to happen?

The Uchiha heir had come to love that place, it reminded him of home, all the children there, everyone who lived there would be a family. Many who had grown up and left he noticed came back and visited, helping out in any way they could.

"I'm such an asshole."

There would be no sleep that night.

* * *

><p>She missed him.<p>

Sakura actually wished he'd drive up in one of his sports cars or even the limo, but she knew he wouldn't.

He didn't need to come back.

It was all his fault that all the children were going to be split up.

The building they were being moved to couldn't accommodate all of the orphans in their care, so the state had split them up. Sakura hated to see it, so many were never going to see each other again and would go to foster homes that shouldn't be foster homes.

"Sakura am I gonna like my new momma?" A little girl named Jun asked, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know." She hugged the girl tight.

Thing were not going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Itachi rolled over, looking at the clock.<p>

It was five seventeen.

Today was the day that the orphanage was being signed over to the Uchiha family and everyone who lived there had to be out.

He'd failed.

The land was going to belong to his father and he knew what his old man was planning; to tear it down and build a factory there.

His phone rang.

"Hello mother." She was the only one to ever call him that early.

"Itachi honey how are you and Sakura? I still believe you two should fly out together and meet me." His mother sounded happy and excited.

"We broke up." He told her sighing. His blackberry was on speaker, his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands.

"Why?" Uchiha Mikoto shrieked shocked. Her son and Sakura seemed so happy by what her son had been telling her.

"Father convinced the bank to make some shady business deals and she's angry with me for it. They're taking away her orphanage today."

"That bastard." His mother so rarely cussed.

"The worst thing is that they're using the whole Uchiha name to do it, so I'm included in it." Itachi wondered aloud.

Suddenly something in his brain clicked.

It had been his deal, so it was his right to sign the paper.

"Mother I have to go."

"Itachi dear is everything okay?" Mikoto sounded alarmed.

Itachi was already pulling his clothes on from his closet.

"It will be, it will be."

He hung up.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched as Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Fugaku pulled up in their big long fancy limousine that must have been ridiculously horrible on gas. Behind them a tow truck had come with a bulldozer to tear it down, while several other cars had come to collect the children who were leaving to go to Foster homes.<p>

It was a very sad day.

"Hello Miss. Haruno." Fugaku said, smug.

"Go to hell." She growled out, Naruto glaring at the Uchiha over her shoulder.

"Calm down Sakura, knowing the bastard he'd press charges if you hit him." The blonde looked ready to murder.

"Oh I would Mr. Uzumaki." Tilting his head to the side the CEO smirked. "Too bad another year couldn't have gone by; you'd have been entitled to your trust fund by then. And you could have easily supported this place." It was a known fact that Naruto was rich, but he had to wait until his twenty eighth birthday before he could get the money after his parents had died.

"Fuck off." Naruto growled, picking up a nearby toddler who was crying.

"I would, but seeing all your faces when my eldest brings the deed with the Uchiha family name on it, giving us permission to tear this dump down will be pleasure enough." The smirk was evil and happy.

"I believe he's here now." Sasuke nodded towards the car pulling up.

"Start the bulldozers boys!" Fugaku shouted, grinning maliciously.

Itachi sprinted from the car, his clothes disheveled and his hair flying around his face. He hadn't tried this morning.

"You look interesting today big Brother." The youngest Uchiha said, eyeing his brother's state of dress.

"Send your machines home father." Itachi told his father.

"What?"

"I said send them home." Itachi held the deed up to his father.

At the bottom it said in Itachi's neat handwriting that the property was entitled to one "Uchiha Itachi".

"What is going on? So what if your name is on the deed? We're still tearing it down, Itachi." The Uchiha CEO looked very confused.

"What's going on is that you do not own this property, I do. And since I own it I also paid off the debts and therefore you cannot tear it down." Itachi straightened his white button down shirt over his black slacks, a smirk on his face. He'd beaten his father at his own game.

"You can't do this! You're supposed to be the CEO of the company. I'll turn you out! You'll get nothing!" The oldest Uchiha threatened, screaming.

"I have more than enough money in my accounts that I have made that you cannot touch Father. Also Mother has offered me a job several times at her own company. I think I'd much rather work there. I do believe Sasuke deserves the job anyway, he is much more loyal to you than I ever shall be." With one last smirk, the confident young man turned from his father and walked towards the woman he loved.

"You can't do this!" His father shouted one last time.

"I believe I just did." Itachi called over his shoulder. "Hello Sakura." He said, dropping the deed in her empty hands.

"What?"

"I said hello." He smiled at her.

"What just happened?" She asked, confused.

"I own this plot of land and it will not be bulldozed."

"Why did you do this?" She stared at the deed and then back at him, her sea foam eyes wide with confusion and wonder.

"Because I love you and I refused to cause you pain and separate you from your home." He said, swooping in and giving her a kiss, pulling her body flush against his.

"You love me?" She asked as they pulled apart.

"I have for a long time." He smiled one of his rare smiles.

Sakura pulled him down to her.

"I love you too, but I thought you were just using me to get what you wanted." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are what I wanted."

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked it! XD<p>

Til Next Time!

-j.d.y.


End file.
